


The Effect of Water

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 24, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: The disinfectant did more than just disinfect.
Series: Omovember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Effect of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, I broke my own rules for at least 1k per fic. But I'm tired af and for once I don't want to go to bed at 4 am. Tomorrow is going to be a long day so yeah.  
> Forgive me?  
> Also, people on the discord assured me that this fits the prompt, so yeah. Though the might've just told me that because they wanted me to write this. I'm sorry to disappoint you all with this disaster.
> 
> Also if anyone has a better title please @me. Please and thank you.
> 
> **prompt: Wetting in water**

The Doctor winced as he entered the elevator, remembering the disinfectant. His bladder was uncomfortably full, and he knew that the feeling of the disinfectant wasn’t going to help. Somewhere during the last night at the Tylers’ flat, he had first felt the need. He had contemplated using the loo there, as the humans were sleeping, but he was painfully aware of how thin the walls in the flat where. He didn’t want to risk waking either human.

So he had held it in, hoping that he had time to go in the TARDIS as Rose was finalizing packing.

That hadn’t happened as Jackie had kept him busy as she was doing that, grilling him, as usual, to make sure he properly looked after her daughter (and himself). While he had pretended that he hadn’t appreciated the smouldering hug she had given him before they moved towards the TARDIS, he secretly really appreciated her. She reminded him of his own mother, who had passed away centuries ago.

The doors of the elevator closed behind him. To his surprise Rose had missed the elevator, he could’ve sworn she was just behind him.

“Watch out for the disinfectant!” He shouted at her through the doors. Really she didn’t need to be warned about them, but he was having trouble forgetting about them. Considering his issue.

Commence stage one, disinfection.

He mentally winced, bracing himself, mainly his bladder, for the disinfectant shower.

Despite that, he found himself utterly unprepared. He flinched slightly as the warm water hit his body with a strong blast. There was no chance he could hold his bladder with the water cascading over his body.

Honestly, he had never been good at holding it in the shower. And despite wearing clothing, this was a bit too similar. 

He lost control of his bladder almost as soon as the water hit. Closing his eyes he let himself fully relax, slightly lifting his head back, knowing that it was useless to fight it. 

It wasn’t really a problem, all disinfectant water went to the sewers anyway and the disinfectant made sure he was squeaky clean. So no damage was done.

He let out a small moan as the pressure in his bladder subsided. Honestly, this outcome suited him fine. At least now he didn’t have to worry about his need for the loo any more.

By the time he walked out of the lift, arriving at ward 26 all evidence of his accident had washed away.


End file.
